


Asphyxiate

by naasad



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Feels, Forehead Touching, Ghosts, Imbedded art, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "You held onto 'us' so tightly you strangled it."





	Asphyxiate

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual ship, but I like how it turned out.
> 
> Art by me, do not repost without permission.

He saw him out of the corner of his eye as he was cleaning his weapon. "You're dead."

"Yup." Felix tossed a transparent knife into the air and caught it.

Locus growled. "Then why are you haunting me?"

Felix smiled slyly.

Locus looked away. "No."

"Oh, but you're the only one who remembers me, Sammy. At least, remembers me like this. Like the real me."

"Felix."

"Sammy."

Locus screwed his eyes shut. "Isaac. Stop."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Felix smiled, cruel and twisted. "I'm only in your head."

Locus drew in a sharp, deep breath.

"You miss me, Sammy," Felix sang.

Locus swallowed and turned around, turned his back and set his gun on the vanity. "You're only in my head. That means you're not real."

"That's right, you've finally cracked. Once upon a time, Little Sammy broke his brain. He glued it all together, but the glue isn't sticking any longer."

Locus smiled and relaxed. "Liar."

Felix froze. "No. I'm not."

"If you were my imagination, you would be much less cruel and much more sweet."

Felix scoffed. "I have never been sweet ever in my life."

Sam looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"That was a mistake. Doesn't count. Didn't mean a thing."

"It meant something to me."

Felix swallowed. "Oh, come on, Sam, you don't really believe that-"

Locus crossed the room and pressed their foreheads together as best he could, breathing in deeply, eyes shut tight.

Isaac let his own eyes fall shut, floating in the vast sea of unsaid words between them.

"I loved you," Sam whispered. "I loved you."

Felix leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Why the past tense?"

Sam straightened and looked down at him. "Because - well, because you were right about one thing." He held up a hand as if to caress his dead partner's face, then stopped and let it fall. "You weren't yourself at the end."

"I did what I had to for us."

"You held onto 'us' so tightly, you strangled it." Sam turned away, going back to his favorite weapon.

"That is sickeningly romantic," Felix cackled.

Locus shrugged. "Sarge is fond of his 'stories'. And my new roommate, Donut - the pink one - he's worse. 'If you love someone, let them go. Don't push them away, but let them be free to make their own choices.'"

"We needed each other!"

"No, I didn't need you." Sam looked up, and for a moment, he almost looked sad. "But I wanted you. And I wish that had been enough." He shouldered his weapon, put on his helmet, turned around and planted his feet. "I'm done facing ghosts." He walked through Felix, out into the hall, and when he turned around, the spirit was gone.


End file.
